


Flower Pot

by RoseD_ovE



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Flowey is a big softie, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is unaware of who Chara is, The events of this story take place after Chara's genocide route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseD_ovE/pseuds/RoseD_ovE
Summary: You're not really sure how you ended up here. You're not really sure where to go or even how to get back to the surface. But you're really not sure what to do with a psychotic flower hanging around.





	1. Voices Won't Go Away

You were falling fast.

Down

Down

Down

into the depths of the unknown, where it was dark. You weren't sure where the bottom was or if there even was a bottom, but the wind flying past your ears and the feeling of gravity hitting against your now frail body beat hard against you.

And then you hit the ground with a resounding thud.

 

Something warm caressed your face, a familiar feeling. You opened your eyes, expecting to be lying in your bed or napping during a day in class, but instead you were met with the tiniest crack of sunlight above you and a dark world around you. Except for the warmth of the sun, it was cold and damp and it felt WRONG.

You vaguely remembered the sensation of falling into the mountain and the sensation of it, and you were pretty sure you had a bad concussion from the hard hit on the ground, but as you looked at where you had laid, you realized...

You were surrounded by golden flowers. And not just a few of them. A hole entire BED of them, seemingly stretching for quite a ways out. You struggled to sit up, choosing to lean your weight on your arm while rubbing her forehead with the other, glancing dazedly at the sight around you. Maybe you were dead. Was this heaven? Or hell? Did hell even HAVE flowers?

Nothing felt real, so you decided to give yourself a hard pinch on the arm, just to do a quick reality check. The stinging sensation caused you to pull back quickly. This was definitely real.

Your messenger bag was lying beside you, the contents spewed every which way . You huffed, encouraging yourself to collect your belongings, when suddenly there was a rustling before you and you find yourself staring into the face of one of the flowers.

You screamed, diving for your bag and standing to your feet, wide eyes looking down at the perky-looking plant before you. His searched over your being before returning to your face, a smile gracing his features.

"Howdy!~"

You blinked. It....talked? You wondered if you really had died.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower," it continued. "You must have had a pretty bad fall there. You look awfully scraped up!"

You glanced down at yourself, noticing your legs were indeed scratched and your shirt torn in the corner. How had you not noticed that?

"I guess...I am,"you mumbled out before returning your gaze to the flower. "Wh-who are you?"

"I already said!" The flower said. "I'm Flowey the flower!"

"Well, uh...yes but I mean....uh...wh-what are you?"

"A flower. Context clues, pal!"

You had a feeling this flower probably was getting irritated at your obvious questions and you felt a sudden helplessness crawl in. This was unsettling. You really needed to go home.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I'm lost and-"

"You look lost."

"-And I think I really should be going back home now. I must be dreaming."

"It's not a dream either."

I choked back a sob. "Please! I just need to go home! I don't know how I got here just pl-"

A vine wrapped around my mouth, the spikes on them digging into my flesh as the flower's face drastically changed into something from nightmares. "Y o u d o n ' t g e t t o l e a v e ."

I swallowed hard, trying to look past the fact that this flower was nearly suffocating me with his thick writhing vine. I sucked in a breath to try to calm myself, but as Flowey continued talking, I felt myself get more and more upset.

"You think you can just go? We're stuck down here, just you and I. If it wasn't for that HUMAN everyone would still be alive, but this whole place is abandoned and dead and there's N O O N E T O S A V E Y O U."

You were sure you were going to die.

Flowey's face suddenly reverted back to normal and he dropped you on the ground, his vines slipping back into the earth as he bowed his head, almost submissively.

"I should be dead."

You took deep breaths, regaining that precious oxygen and frowned. What did that even mean? "What do you mean this place is abandoned?"

Flower growled. "A human came through and murdered everyone."

So, another human had somehow ended up down here. Which meant you weren't JUST alone with this psycho flower, but the fact it had murdered the citizens of the Underground was not a pleasant sign you would last long. You watched as Flowey's yellow petals drooped, framing his face as he bowed his head. The mood swings of this flower was unreal.

There was a long moment of silence, and then you found yourself saying, "Well, I'm going to find my way out."

"You CAN'T," Flowey spat.

"I CAN, and I WILL,"you growled back. "You can choose how your fate ends all you want."

"There's no point. You'll probably die just like the rest did," Flowey insisted, invisible eyebrows arching in an angry manner, though his face didn't change again.

You stomped my foot on the flower bed, causing Flowey to jump a little, and angrily glared at him. "Try to stop me all you want, but I'm going to find a solution."

You had to. You couldn't stay here forever.

"Fine," Flowey mumbled.

You glanced around before making out a path to the right of you. You started down it, saying no goodbyes to the golden flower as he yelled, "You're in for a world of hurt."

You didn't care. You were determined.


	2. They Stay for Days and Days

You had long left the flower patch and that small gleam of sunlight shining at the top of the mountain, though you rather reluctantly did leave. The calls of that crazy golden flower had urged you onward and away from him, hoping that creating distance could drown out his negativity. The thought of Flowey following you crossed your mind, but you really didn't care. There was no way he could stop you.

As you crept into the castle's quarters, Flowey's comment on how everyone had died flew back into your brain, and you frowned as you looked into the darkness of the rather haunting building. A few drips of water coming from somewhere inside caught your ear, all the more reason this castle was spooky, but you figured the way out of this place was through the castle, so you tip-toed as quietly as you could into the castle.

It wasn't completely dark. There were some spots in the ceiling where light spilled in, but the lighting itself didn't help the ambience of the castle. It lit your way quite easily as you invited yourself in, but that pounding in your heart was evidence that you didn't care much about the lighting.

The place was covered in mazes and puzzles of all sorts, as if it was meant to keep out uninvited guests or enemies that might cross in, and you couldn't help but wonder if you yourself were one of those guests. Maybe Flowey was right. The beginning of your journey was already quite unpleasant.

Eventually, after winding your way through what seemed like thousands of puzzles, you were able to rest against one of the stone walls and relax your sore legs. You had walked a long ways, and you could feel your muscles throbbing. You sighed, listening to your echo travel across the hallway.

If everyone was dead, what did that mean exactly? Did Flowey kill them? If he did, what was his reason for doing so? He did seem like a rather psychotic character, but was he THAT crazy? He seemed a litle too afraid of the fact he was alone in the Underground to appear like a killer, but you still didn't put it past him. Better safe and sorry, especially now that you were stuck in an abyss that used to be filled with monsters.

After a good break, you continued to trekk on, coming across a small house in the back of the castle. The lights were turned off, so you couldn't quite see inside, but it still looked quite inviting, and with a grin, you pushed yourself forward to the door, knocking enthusiastically.

Nothing.

You frowned, knocking again.

Still nothing.

"There's nobody inside, remember?" Came a rather sarcastic voice behind you, and you turned to see Flowey right behind you, looking at you as if you were the dumbest person around.

"I was just trying to be polite," you shot back, but quickly shut your mouth, afraid of angering him again. He just shook his head, his yellow petals bouncing before he ducked down into the ground and appeared right by you again.

"There's a way in the back to get in. I'll show you," he said, motioning with one leaf to follow him. You looked down at him, confused, and not making any moves to follow him.

"You wanted to kill me a little while ago and now you're HELPING me?"

Flowey scoffed. "Not because I want to. You just look like an idiot and I hate watching idiots, so I might as well just point you the right direction. Don't get any ideas, HUMAN."

"Oh, I'm not, FLOWER, I'm just confused is all."

"Well, confused or not, you DO want to get out of here, right?" Flowey asked, tilting his head in a matter-of-fact way. "Because if you do, you'll let me help you."

"Fine," you threw your hands up. "Lead the way."

"Thank you," he said, a bit more quietly before ducking into the earth and appearing beside the house. You followed him carefully, looking curiously into the home's windows. Cobwebs clung to the corners of the windows as if their life depending on it, and you quickly looked away. You couldn't imagine what inside looked like.

Evemtually, you both arrived at the back of the house, and lifting one his vines, Flowey turned the knob and the wooden door swung open to reveal a very dark house. You stood in the doorway, dumfounded.

"Flowey has long has it been since monsters lived down here?"

"I don't know. A few decades maybe."

"You've been alone this long?" Your voice turned sympathetic.

"Don't pity me!" He spat. "At least it's better than watching a bunch of idiotic monsters come around and bother you."

You stepped into the house, noticing it was a tile floor, and you searched around for a light until you managed to flick one on. The electicity flickered for a moment, obviously from not being used in ages, but it came on a moment later, strong, clear, and bright. The kitchen held a warm orange glow.

"Wow," you breathed, stepping further into the house. Flowey stayed on the outside of the house, peering in.

"This looks so cozy. I think I might stay here for the night." You at least figured it was night by the way you carried or body, or maybe it was from your journey. Whatever the reason, you were tired as heck.

"Whatever, I'll be outside." And with that, Flowey ducked into the grass once again and was gone, leaving you alone with your thoughts again.


	3. They Say Some Awful Things

You had now ventured deeper into the house, turning on lights all around and watching as they flickered to life and cast a warm glow all around the place. You vaguely wondered if Flowey was outside watching all the lights turn on, and you felt bad he was out there, but he was the one who had left you alone, so you brushed off the though and continued walking in.

Right outside the kitchen was a large living space, with some chairs gathered around a fireplace that had long since been used. You saw some cobwebs behind the glass, not much of a surprise to you anymore. In the other corner of the living room was a dinner table, one that definitely looked expensive. A centerpiece sat in the center, majestic and tall and almost looking of royalty. A pang of sadness hit you as you realized nobody would be living here anymore after tonight.

Brushing past the room you came across a hallway and opened the first door you saw, which lead into a room adorned with a bed, a floor rug, and some other small trinkets here and there. The bed looked very plush, if not a little dusty, and you quickly approached it, brushing it off quickly and ignoring the tickle against your nose as you cleaned it off. There, this would do for tonight.

You laid on the top of it, drifting off.

 

BANG BANG BANG!

You sat up with a start, groggily blinking your eyes. The pounding and ringing of a doorbell woke you up almost immediately and you rushed to your feet, throwing the door open and letting it slam before navigating to the front door and swinging it open.

Flowey looked up at you, a sassy look on his face. "Good morning, buttercup~"

You growled. "Flowey you scared me!"

"That was the point," Flowey smirked.

You narrowed your eyes, glaring at him and watching as he waved a leaf in a dismissive fashion. "Anyway, we need to get going. There's still monsters down here, and not the good kind."

"I thought you said there wasn't anyone living down here!"

"Oh there's not. None of the truly living kind though. Alphys designed some monsters in her lab that managed to escape so we're found down here they'll probably kill you."

You noticed he ended the sentence with 'you' and not 'us', which grinded at you a little for him to think you were so weak and he was so strong, so you took a step before and closed the door behind you, but before you could do anything, some of his spiky vines wrapped around your being and squeezed you tightly. Too tightly. Flowey lifted himself to your level, his face contorted again.

"Or I could just kill you myself, you know. I'd take a lot of pleasure in that," he hissed. The vines seemed to be getting tighter and tighter and you found it difficult to take in a breath.

"F-Flowey...please," you begged him.

"Ohhhh begging now? A minute ago you were about to attack me and now you're begging? I hate to tell you, missy, but you'll be doing the exact thing

W H E N I K I L L Y O U ."

You sucked in a strangled breath before feeling his vines cover your mouth.

"I'll just do it NOW. You're making my life a BOTHER."

You screeches, struggling against his hold on you, but your efforts were futile as you lost your footing and fell flat on your back, seeing stars. You just got here, now you might DIE?

The vines loosened on your form though and Flowey lowered himself back to the grass, looking at you curiously. His horrific face was no longer there, instead, it was replaced by a rather innocent look. Figures.....

"You need me...Flowey," he breathed out, your chest lifting and falling as you fought for precious oxygen again. You turned you head to look at him. He was inches from you.

"Oh YEAH? What for?" He growled out.

"I can get you to the...surface.....you won't be stuck down here anymore."

He sneered. "Right, you say that after I almost strangled you? Some human you are. You're all just idiots."

"No, I'm making a pact with you. I'll take you to the surface and if I fail, you can kill me."

"That's a STUPID pact. If you fail you'll already be dead. It's too dangerous out there for you to stay alive for that long. I doubt you'll make it anyway so I don't really know why you bothered making that sort of agreement."

You sat up, finding your way to your feet. "Fine then, stay here for the rest of your days. You'll never be happy in the dark!"

"I'm happy not being BOTHERED."

You ignored him, opening the door to your house again and looking inside. The lights were turned off and it was dark once again in there. You couldn't remember where the switch was.

While you were thinking though, you felt something brush against your skin again, and you looked down to see Flowey wrapping around you again, though gentler this time. You didn't even think he could be that gentle.

He appeared by your ear, a scowl on his face and he wrapped his vines around part of your left arm. "I'm only coming with you to watch you suffer and get some light out of it. That's all."

"Whatever it takes I guess," you mumbled, though you knew he could hear your comment because his scowl grew even deeper.

What a journey it was already.

With Flowey now perches on your being, you made your way back into the house, finding your way back into the hallways and to your bed, where your bag was lying at the foot of it. You didn't dare look at Flowey whil you collected your things, too afraid he was judging you for what you had, so you focused on your work, swung the bag over your shoulder where Flowey wasn't wrapped around your arm, and headed into the lobby of the house where the door was. You flicked the light on, inspecting the staircase leading downwards into a dark abyss.

"You'll want to go down there," Flowey finally spoke up. That's way out into Snowdin."

Snowdin? Snowed in? You hoped it wasn't a pun on your fate.

With a nod in confirmation, you sucked in your breath and climbed down the stairs,

It was indeed dark down there in the basement. There was no source of heat or warmth, or even any sign of a light, so you very carefully made your way through. You felt a little trapped.

"Do you know how long this hallway actually is?" You asked Flowey. He shrugged, and you felt his warm breath on your cheek, a pleasant sensation. "I don't go down here often so I couldn't tell you."

Of course he never went down here. You doubted he could truly maneuver on tile and carpet. The numerous time you had seen him be able to move around was on actual earth. You felt dumb for asking him now.

A few more minutes passed and you were still going. You began to feel claustrophobic until suddenly the hallway jerked to the left and a crack of light shone from the door. You figured this was the way out.

"We've made it."


	4. Ways to Make You Fade Away

Immediately upon opening the giant door, you were blinded with a strong light and a cold gust of fresh air that made you shiver right where you stood. This was so different than the darkness Flowey and you were used to, and this would probably take a while to get comfortable with as well. Although it's a little hard to be comfortable in snow with no preparation for it.

Your boots crunched onto the fresh snow, leaving footprints and wiping away the perfect nature of the white powder. You watched as Flowey bent over the edge of your shoulder to stare down into it. He seemed a bit disturbed. Perhaps he was trying to figure out where to put his roots should he want let down.

"I should have brought a coat," you mumbled, blowing hot air into your hands and rubbing them together. It did nothing.

"What? Are you COLD or something?" Flowey smirked. "Need someone to warm you up and make you feel all cozy inside?"

"As IF," you hissed, turning your head away from him. The suggestion made you blush a little, but you didn't want HIM to know that. His ego was already high enough.

Flowey snickered. "Well, there's a a small town just across that bridge here, so maybe the monsters left something in their store."

You furrowed your brow, looking at him. You both were so close, and he must have noticed as well because he leaned way back from you, his own invisible brow furrowed in what appeared to be mild disgust. You smirked this time now. "So are you helping me now, Flowey?" You asked slyly.

"I told you, it's only to watch your pathetic human body struggle. I'm not here for a service to you!"

"Alright, alright," you sighed, shaking your head as you paused at the bridge. It was a narrow wooden one, built kind of weird but enough that it would be sturdy to cross. You heard Flowey snicker more in your ear. "Papyrus built that to stump the human into one of his 'puzzles' but you can see how well that worked."

"P-Papyrus?"

Flowey nodded. "One of the citizens here. Kind of an idiot if you ask me. His brother was a troublemaker and I rather I didn't mess with him."

You stepped foot onto the bridge, hearing the wood crack and the echo of your shoes against the material before stepping back into the snow on the other side and continuing your journey. You tried to imagine what the two characters Flowey was describing were like. You wondered what all the monsters were like here before they were killed.

"Welcome to Snowdin," Flowey breathed out, twisting around to take in the view. "The town's over there."

You grinned. "Alright then, hold on tight Flowey because it's going to be a bumpy ride."

"What do you mean it's gonna be a- HEY WOAH SLOW DOWN!" You took off at a fast pace, speeding and sliding down the snowy dunes as you made my way into the town. Snowflakes and cold wind whipped against your already freezing cheeks, and you couldn't imagine how red they must look after the jog you were taking, but you weren't one to care at this point. Both of you were free from the Ruins.

Once we got into the shopping centers, I slowed down, panting but still smiling gleefully. You turned to look at Flowey's, who's cheeks were also slightly flushed with cold, and he gave out tiny pants that caused small vapor clouds to appear in the chilly air. Once he caught his breath he glared daggers at you. "That was far too fast. You could have tripped and guess where I would have ended up? STUCK rooted in the snow, that's where."

"Relax Flowey." You kicked some snow off of your boots before looking back at him over your shoulder. "You actually had fun, and don't you dare deny it."

You were rewarded with mumbles of retaliation.

You snorted. "I can still here you."

Ignoring his continued mumbles, you ventured into the nearest shop. It was unlocked, so you carefully twisted the door open and peered in, surveying the area quietly before opening the door all the way and stepping in, dousing the store in the outdoor light. It wasn't a terribly fancy place. There was a curtain in one of the corners, speckled with dust from not being used for so long, and some shelves with various items stacked on them.

Curious about these items, you took a step forward and

CRRRNCH

You paused, suddenly afraid to move. You felt Flowey's vines stiffen around you too, and you looked up at him before turning to look down at your shoes.

You were standing in a mound of dust.

You shrieked, hopping backwards into the doorway of the store again and looking at the hill of dust with wide eyes. "F-Flowey was is that" You asked, swallowing back another shriek.

"You don't want me to tell you," Flowey said lowly.

"Yes, I do! Tell me what that is!"

You heard Flowey sigh against your ear. "That's what was leftover of the shopkeeper here. When a monster dies or gets murdered, their body turns into dust and fades away. That's most likely the dust from when Chara killed her."

You felt your knees shakes and you grabbed the doorway's edge, taking in slow, deep breaths to keep yourself from vomiting at the thought of standing in the dust of a dead body. You wanted to shower for weeks.

"It happens to everyone," Flowey quickly added in. "Well, not humans, but everyone else."

"I'm just....not used to it," you swallowed thickly. "Let's just grab what we need and get out of here." The glee you had felt when you first ventured into here was long gone, and you vaguely wondered what the rest of the journey would be like.

Shuffling around the dust, you made your way to the shelves and collected what you could grab. A glove, a flashlight, and book or two about the Underground, and an old cinnabun that you doubted you would eat but still thought it might come in handy. Seeing it reminded you that you had not eaten in a while, and your stomach must have growled because Flowey looked at you, a bit surprised.

"Dang, first you were about to vomit at the sight of monster dust and now your stomach is growling? Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, I just got to thinking that I haven't eaten anything in a while," you mumbled, stepping out of the store and closing it politely behind you. Even though you knew there was a chance no other soul would be stepping foot into there, you still closed the door.

"There's a hotel up ahead. They probably have some food that's still good," Flowey suggested, pointing one leaf out further into the town. You nodded,throwing some of your belongings into your bag and staggering back up into the town. The snow was no longer falling, but your footprints from racing into the town were almost completely covered up.

You silently thanked the weather for allowing you to be hidden, in case this human decided to come after you both.


	5. I Don't Think Noone's Home

The hotel in which Flowey directed you to was spacious and inviting despite being abandoned for so long. Upon entering inside, you were greeted by a long desk on the other side of the room, presumably the hostess' desk and some furniture lined up neatly against the wall. A thin layer of white dust covered the cushions, and you grimaced visibly.

"This was Snowdin's premier hotel, top of the line here, well-" He snickered. "The only hotel considering there isn't anymore in the Underground." You wondered why he was snorting to himself, then figured it was a mock at the citizens here. You rolled your eyes.

Noticing there was a hallway in the back of the room, you made your way over there, glancing up the stairs and trying to make your eyes adjust to the darkness it held, all to no avail. You swallowed, not really sure to go ahead and step up there or stay down here and not risk it. Especially since this place was abandoned, who knows what could be up there. Maybe it was a little superstitious, but after falling down a hole into a mountain, meeting a talking flower, and stepping in the literal ashes of a dead monster, you were due to be a little paranoid now.

"Where's your flashlight?" Flowey asked. His voice had gotten strangely quiet, which made you all the more nervous. You unzipped your messenger bag and dug around blindly into it for a minute before pulling out the flashlight and flicking it on. Surprisingly, it still worked. You aimed the light up the stairs and glanced around it. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so you took one step up into the hallway, then another, then another, another.......another.....

Until you were all the way up the stairs and gazing right into a hallway with two rooms. Everything seemed to still and quiet, and you dared not make a sound as you ventured further into the building. You assumed one of the rooms had to contain at least a bed, so you went for the nearest door and as quietly as you could, twisted the lock.

The door swung open and you immediately aimed the light into the room. Inside was a quaint little bed with a nightstand beside it, and a rug was laid out in front of the door, still quite neatly. You stared in blankly for a minute before you could feel Flowey looking at you, obviously waiting.

"I think it's safe," he reminded you. You nodded, patting the wall for a light. The room was bathed in a soft orange glow.

"Alright, well," you started, closing the door and unhooking your messenger bag from your shoulder before brushing off the bed and plopping the bag down. "I guess this is where we'll be staying. I still don't have no idea what to do about food."

"Just eat the frickin cinnabun," Flowey snapped.

"It's probably too old by now, Flowey. There's no way I can eat that and not feel sick."

"Well, THAT'S the least of my worries right now. I'm still attached to your arm. Bring me that vase over on the nightstand."

You turned, spotting the dead arrangement of flowers on the nightstand and grabbed it immediately, plucking the flowers from inside it and setting it down on the ground. Flowey uncurled himself from your arm before settling his roots into the dry dirt. He made a face you could only describe as disgust.

"What's the matter with it?" You asked.

"I don't know, human. Tell me what the matter is with literally having to live in a home that something dead just did.," Flowey retorted. You threw your hands up in defense. "Sorry, just checking here. No need to get defensive."

Flowey shook his head. "Anyway, as I was saying, you could eat the cinnabun after all because the shopkeeper literally made them storable. She did that with travelers."

"I don't know..." you trailed off, and you could see the annoyed look on Flowey's face.

"You still don't trust me."

"It's just that I'm not used to any of this right now. I'm still taking a while to warm up to how things work down here," you gave a light shrug and Flowey rolled his eyes, burrowing himself further into the dirt.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I appreciate it, but give me some time, Flowey!"

"Time? TIME? That's all we have is time. You're so stuck on getting out of here but it's clearly impossible. We haven't even made it to the other parts of the Underground and you're still complaining about it. You're lucky you even have me as a sort of guide here, because without me you'd probably be toast." Flowey gave out a loud huff.

You chose to not answer, and the room went quiet. You weren't sure what to do at this point. You were lucky you found this hotel to at least sleep at, but your food solution hadn't been solved yet and you could feel the growing hunger pains growing in your stomach. Flowey was right. Without him she probably would be toast at this point. Maybe there wasn't even a point of returning to the surface. Maybe the Underground wasn't as bad as you thought....

You hear Flowey sigh again and looked over at him. He met your eyes. "Look, there's only so much I can do right now. I'm a flower...if I was...well, HIM, I'd be able to help more but you gotta remember I'm the only living person down here. I don't know what happened to Chara either so we're on constant alert."

You frowned. "What's your point? Are you saying you can't help me anymore?"

Flowey shook his head, the petals on him bouncing as he made an irritated face at you. "No, moron. I'm saying there's only so much I can do. You can't rely on me for everything on this journey. I only know places around here, that's it."

"Fine," you accidentally snapped, then promptly plopped down on the mattress. The material of the duvet was warm and cozy, but the mattress felt a little hard. You couldn't decide if you cared, so you curled up into a ball anyway and stared into the darkness. Flowey manuevered himself to the nightstand.

"A little help."

"Oh..." You sat up and bent down, placing his vase between your hands and lifting him up to the nightstand's surface. He grunted a 'thank you'.

And then you were back to curling up and falling asleep within minutes.

 

................................

"HEY!"

You felt warm breath brush over your face and your eyes popped open, staring right in the face of Flowey. He was sitting on your chest, leaning over to look directly into your eyes. You screamed, jumping up and knocking him and his pot over.

"Hey, hey, hey watch it! You don't have to get violent all of a sudden!"

"YOU WERE IN MY FACE. WHILE I WAS SLEEPING."

"Yeah, so?" Flowey replied, adjusting himself and his pot again before motioning with one leaf to the nightstand. A steaming meal was set on it, accompanied by a glass of water. You looked back at Flowey, seeing him smirk at you.

"I thought there wasn't any food," you remarked, hovering over the meal and sniffing it. It smelled unbelievably good, and you found your mouth watering in anticipation. Without waiting for him to answer, you picked the plate and fork up, choosing to settle back on the bed.

"That's my secret," Flowey shot back.

"You aren't going to poison me, are you?" You asked, fork about to stab into one of the pieces of food. Flowey narrowed his eyes at you, obviously irritated at the suggestion. "Uh, no."

You didn't believe him, but you dug into the meal anyway. Flavors bounced around your tongue and danced around in your mouth. A sweet spicyness seemed to be coming from the food, almost like a sausage, and you whipped around to look back at the flower.

"This is amazing! And you're not going to tell me where you got this from?"

Flowey shook his head. "My lips are saled. It'd ruin the surprise anyway." And gave a wink before jumping onto the floor. "Now hurry up! We still need to reach Waterfall before we can make it to Mettaton's house."

"M-Mettaton?" You asked, mouth full.

Flowey nodded. "Used to be a celebrity down here.Papyrus used to love watching his show. I found him irritating but whatever. He's dead now. Probably a bunch of broken parts in the building somewhere."

You weren't sure if you wanted to find out if he was right.

You hurriedly finished the rest of your meal and packed all your belongings up before climbing back down the stairs of the hotel and taking one last look around it. You and the flower would probably be the last ones in here again.


	6. And We're Just Here Alone

The journey out of Snowdin was a fairly easy one. The town was not that large, so you picked your way through the houses and shops until you came across water and were walking right alongside it. Ice chunks floated by you slowly and lazily, cold water lapping at the blocks hungrily. You didn't think you'd want to end up in those waters.

During the trip, Flowey seemed awfully chatting, telling you various facts and the Underground and explaining more about Chara's murder run, something you could have lived without hearing. His discussion about this killer child made you uneasier and uneasier until you almost felt as if that very child itself was falling behind you, face void of much feeling and hand clenching tightly of the handle of a just-sharpened knife. You clenched your teeth.

"Flowey, please," you found yourself telling Flowey. "I'm already worried about Chara, but...I don't really want to hear about them anymore."

Flowey swiveled to look at your face, suddenly seeming to be taken back. He narrowed his eyes at you, as if studying your expression to see if you were joking. When you confidently met his gaze, and he frowned.

"It's just us. There's no way Chara trekked at this way back. She's probably at Asgore's castle doin-"

"Which is WHY I'm concerned Flowey," you interrupted him, hissing between your teeth. You stopped walking and turned to look at Flowey, a scowl gracing your features. "Before I leave the Underground I have the potential of meeting a pure murderer bent on destroying every single life form in this forsaken place. That causes concern for me."

Flowey growled. You had obviously irritated him for whatever reason, but you could not figure out why. Flowey seemed very expressive, a little TOO expressive. You knew Flowey wasn't the most trustworthy, but his sudden mood changes could get freaky, and right now was one of those times where you were sure his mood was sky high angry.

"You're scared of another human? Really? You know what you should be scared of? Do you, you mortal human?"

His face morphed into an absolute horror, his eyes blackening and his teeth suddenly sharp and bared. You felt immensely uncomfortable with carrying his vase now, and you took a step back, dropping it to the ground. It didn't crack, but Flowey was obviously only angered by this move. He raised himself out of the pot, eye level with you now.

" Y O U S H O U L D B E S C A R E D O F M E ."

"Wh-what do you mean?" You stuttered. You suddenly wished you had a weapon. "I thought I could trust you, Flowey. You are my guide!"

"Am I?" His voice cracked angrily. "You aren't displaying a lot of T R U S T in me at all. All I hear is complaining from you. You REALLY think one of those mere mortal humans are to be feared? I could find a million ways to kill you."

"But you won't," you challenged.

"I might," Flowey shot back. "You've put in at least enough trust to USE me, and all I get tp hear is complaints about the kind of job I'm doing for you. I found food for you to eat. I found you a bed to sleep on. You should be GRATEFUL."

You sighed. "I AM grateful Flowey, please. I'm just frustrated at being trapped down here and having my life be threatened at every turn. Please, Flowey, stop scaring me!"

"SCARING YOU? AM I SCARING YOU?" He gave out a menancing cackle before shrinking back into the vase, his face and voice returning back to normal. His laughs were now giggles coming from his smaller body. He looked up at you.

"You are a WEAKLING of a human."

You met Flowey's gaze, renewed confidence coming back quickly as you glared down at his smirking face. He seemed rather pleased with himself, which made you all the angrier, so you picked up his vase without so much as a word and started marching off. He seemed confused at this, but the smirk remained on his face.

"So now you are mad, huh?"

"Yes," you hissed, but before you could say another word, you suddenly found your foot caught on the roots of a tree, and you and Flower went tumbling down to the wet and mushy ground, where you rolled for a bit before coming to a stop, facing the sky. You could have swore you were seeing literal stars.

You lay there for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened before you were awakened from your thoughts with a low moan. You sat up slowly, turning in the direction of the sound.

There was Flowey, sitting in the middle of broken glass and dry dirt. His head was bowed, causing his stem to also bend from the weight. He looked very dejected now, unlike the smirk that was on his face literally seconds before. You felt slightly accomplished but you hoped Flowey wasn't about to burst into another horror scene. Luckily, he seemed to have to calmed himself, and when he turned to look at you, his invisible eyebrows had furrowed.

You crawled over, ignoring the scuffs on your arms and legs, and sat next to the flower, unsure of what to do. At this point, you weren't really sure if you could trust Flowey, yet something pulled you to him. You realized this every time; something was pulling you towards Flowey despite his psychotic behavior. Which was probably why you dared to touch Flowey, poking him a little and causing his attention to be given only to you.

"Flowey, " you started. "You're confusing me. I don't know why you think you have to act that way, but...it's confusing and annoying. I don't think you fully understand why I want to get back up to the surface, and that's okay, but you decided to come with me for whatever reason-"

"To watch your puny body squirm before death."

"Well, whatever," you rolled your eyes and continued. "But I have a family up there; a life, and I can't be sitting around waiting to be murdered by either this place or the Chara person. So....at least lighten up on me a little."

Flowey turned his head away from you. You hated when he did that. because his moods could change at any time and you'd never know it, but this felt different. There was silence between you and him for a moment before he spoke.

"There's nothing down here. No monsters, no entertainment. I haven't even seen Chara. So you're the first thing that brought entertainment to me in a long time. I was alone all that time. Don't you understand?" He lifted his head to look at you, eyes suddenly glossy from tears. You blinked in surprise, but he continued despite your shock.

"Humans are....interesting creatures. Persistent, determined. You seem especially determined. I was once like that. A young boy with hopes and dreams and a determined heart for a sibling. But that's changed. Everything's changed."

You listened to Flowey carefully, unsure of his point. He seemed to be rambling. You couldn't really tell his emotion, and all you really wanted to do was pick him back up and continue your journey. The itch in you grew stronger, almost as if you were getting closer to your destination, but you only sat there, listening to Flowey and the rippling of a river somewhere nearby.

It was a shocker when Flowey turned back to you fully, his eyes suddenly hardened and his body held a little higher.

"I want to come with you to the surface."


	7. I Better Find You First

You paused in your tracks, unsure of what to do. Flowey's voice sounded so sincere, so out of character for him. It was foreign to his character, and you were slightly suspicious of him after the threatening tone he had just given you

"I want to come with you to the surface."

The words echoed in your head, and you found yourself spaced out, looking blankly at Flowey. He seemed a little sheepish now, as if he was regretting asking. Maybe he knew it was out of character for him as well, but a second later, after you still spacing, he gave a disapproving frown and glared.

"You know what, you don't have a choice. I'm coming with you and that's that."

You shook your head to clear your thoughts, shooting him a matching glare. "How can I trust you to even accompany me to the surface? You haven't been proving yourself very trustworthy and quite frankly I don't need any distractions coming back home."

Flowey narrowed his eyes. "Haven't I proven I can show you around? How else are you going to get to the surface without me? You'd be lost." He wrapped himself back up around your left arm , inching uncomfortably close to your face with a smirk across his face. "You'd be dead where you stand."

Something about that sentence made you freeze, and then you found a new anger in your stomach at your words. Did he not think you could do this on your own? Was he THIS arrogant? He turned your head a bit away from him to give yourself some space, still feeling his smug look watching you.

"You're not helping," you growled. "You're making this sound like....an abusive relationship or something."

Flowey scooted himself back a bit, choosing to look at all of your face. You felt him shift uncomfortably on your arm, and you vaguely wondered if he was going to tighten it enough so that the blood in it stopped pumping, but he seemed to only squeeze slightly out of being uncomfortable, you guessed.

"Are you going to agree to it or not?" He asked.

You sighed. It was a bad idea, for sure. This wasn't an easy decision; you were almost putting your life on the line because of this....flower who had a collage of different emotions, but against your better judgment, you found yourself saying "Yes."

Flowey smirked. "Excellent! Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's continue on."

Reluctantly, you started walking again, sighing in the process. Your feet felt heavy now, like they were tied to cuffs and weighed down. It oddly reminded you of being jailed now. Flowey attached to you and demanding to continue to be attached till you reached your destination.....it felt like it would never end. Maybe you WOULD die before you reached the surface.

Regardless, you made your way through this dark, glowing abyss, listening to the rush of running of water and clomping through marshes that seemed almost like mazes. Your shoes felt soaked through, which also meant your socks and now your feet were wet. You weren't exactly sure how to dry them since you didn't bring a spare pack of clothes.

Flowey was silent almost the entire time, looking around quote curiously and every once in a while, looking slightly nervous. It could be the threat of Chara that kept him at bay, but you weren't completely sure. His mood swings couldn't be easily identified and you almost did not want to identify them. You adjusted the messenger bag on your shoulder and chose to glance at him. He glanced right back.

"What?" He asked, looking at you blankly. He almost seemed innocent looking like that....

"Do you know how long this place is? Like, before we reach the surface?"

"It'll be a while," he replied. "But the next place after this is Hotland. The celebrity Mettaton used to live in that area."

"Oh, so it'll probably be a little more cozy, right? Like more buildings and places to rest and all that?" You found yourself getting excited at the idea, but Flowey frowned at you.

"Not necessarily. Hotland is extremely uncomfortable because it's very very hot, and you have to travel a ways to even get to the hotel."

You sighed, your heart sinking down into your stomach. You almost felt destined to live down here, again. You wished your own mood swings would stop.

Something caught your eye as you were looking around in a daze. It was a door, in the middle of nowhere. As you approached it, you could see that it was wrapped in ivy and not even attached to any sort of building, just...attached to a void almost.

Suddenly you felt Flowey grip tightly to your arm, and you whipped around to look at him face tyo face. He looked frightened out of his mind, as if he had figured out what you were doing and was trying to stop you. You found yourself glaring at him.

"What's the problem?" You snapped. Something felt like it was calling you through the door and you didn't want Flowey of all beings to interrupt your discovery.

"Don't go in there!" He hissed, though his frightened features were still on his face.

"Why NOT?"

"Please," he begged, his voice getting weak and squeaky. "I can't go in there! Please don't!"

"Then unattach yourself, but I'm going in there!" And you dove for the door and turned the knob, shoving yourself through without another thought.

You gasped.

Inside was a depressing gray and more of a void-like surroundings. The hum of machines filled your ears and sent a chill through your spine. Flowey, still wrapped around your limb, let out a shudder that seemed to effect you as well, and you felt him yanking you back through the door. You looked back at him, your own fear causing you to only gaze at him. He seemed oddly calm, although he must have been scared as well.

"That is True Lab," he said solemnly. "It's a testing center for....I don't even know what. But please don't go in there. I........I don't want to experience that again."

"Again". Had he experienced inside of that place before, or was he speaking about this experience now. You couldn't find it in your to ask, so you quietly closed the door and trudged back along the glowing path. You couldn't find your voice for a long while before you said to Flowey, "So......what is that place?"

Flowey shook his head. "I don't exactly know," he replied. "All I know was that it was a lab belonging to Dr. Alphys here in the Underground, and that there was a lot of experimenting going on." You felt him shudder again. "I was in there once....a long time ago. It's a dark place."

You sighed. "The Underground seems more complicated than it looks."

Flowey nodded in agreement. "And it only gets worse from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that True Lab can't be experienced in the game unless you're doing Pacifist route, but because Flowey seems to have a lot of knowledge and access to different parts of the Underground, I figured I'd make it available to the protagonist and Flowey in the story.


	8. Before You Find the Phone

Flowey was right, and you hated to admit it.

Once the two of you exited out of that dark, weird glowing abyss, you were straight into Hotland. And it was very hot. Your feet and shoes, which were wet before, were now wet with sweat, and you felt it dripping down your back and forehead uncomfortably. Flowey also seemed to be suffering as well, because he seemed almost wilted, his face turned away from the sun and panting in exhaustion. Both of you were in desperate need of water.

Eventually, both of you came across an elevator. It was a tubular structure with vines wrapped around it. Obviously it hadn't been used in a while.

"Up there," Flowey said lowly. He cleared his throat.

"This is an abandoned elevator, though, Flowey," you replied, glancing up as far as you could to see the top of the tube. It disappeared into vast blackness, and you gave up trying, choosing to look at Flowey instead. He shook his head at you.

"Mettaton's hotel is up there, amongst other things we need. We need to go up there."

You sighed, stepping forward to the elevator and hitting a button to call it down. It clunked in the most cringe-worthy way, and you swallowed the lump forming in your throat. Your mind wandered to what would happen if it suddenly broke down, but you frowned at yourself and cleared the scary images from your mind. One step at a time. One step....

The elevator gave a glitchy ding and the doors opened to reveal a mossy, slightly dirty room of an elevator. You frowned, smelling the faint scent of something old, like something rusty and worn you'd find in an old person's house, but you pushed past it and ducked into the elevator. Flowey's grip on you loosened and tightened impatiently.

"Alright, going up," you muttered, and pressed the button to close the doors. They gave an ear-piercing squeak as they shut and then with a loud bang, you were stuck in there with Flowey, a yellow dingy light being the only thing lighting up the place. You took the time to glance around, seeing some broken tiles on the floor of the elevator and some cobwebs growing in the corners. You itched at yourself, feeling as though the spiders were crawling on your skin.

You saw Flowey pause, staring at the elevator wall for second. He seemed stuck in a daze, and you narrowed your eyes, confused. "What's up?"

"Something is wrong," Flowey commented. "This elevator doesn't sound right."

"I told you I was iffy about this," you shot, trying it ignore the anxiety piling up in your stomach. You began to notice the odd noises too. It was the clunk you had heard earlier, followed by the rubbing of steel against eachother. The ground also felt slightly off-balance, and you glanced at Flowey.

"I don't l-AAAAAAAAAA!!"

A few tiles beside you suddenly fell off, followed by the entire right side of the elevator floor, and you let out a bloodcurling scream, hearing Flowey gasp beside you as well. Your breathing was suffocating you as your heart pounded in your chest. The elevator was falling apart!

"WHAT DO WE DO?" You screamed at Flowey, choosing to corner yourself tightly into the side of the elevator that was left. You could bottom of the elevator now into the abyss. The squealing of the elevator intensified. 

"I DON'T KNOW. JUST HOLD ON" Flowey yelled back. He looked up at the ceiling, stretching himself to the opening at the top and trying to lift it with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. He shrunk back around your arm, his breathing heavier. "There's no way to the top."

"I can't reach the buttons either to stop it," you huffed out. "We're st-"

You were interrupted again by more flooring disappearing underneath you, and suddenly, you were falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

"NOPE!" Flowey screamed out, and he wrapped a vine around part of the elevator's bottom that was still left. Your left arm now ached from the sensation of him gripping you tightly, but you were thankful because now you were dangling off the edge of the elevator, his legs swinging underneath you. You let in as much oxygen into your nose as possible, relishing in the feeling of still being alive but trying to calm your aching heart. It beat crazily in your chest.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Flowey yelled down at you. You nodded to the best of your ability, watching as you searched for somewhere else to grip on the elevator. The wind from the elevator going upwards rapidly brushed past your ears and you closed your eyes, desperately trying to ignore the sensation of no floor.

A few minutes later you heard Flowey call down to you again. His grip on your arm was getting looser, and you dreaded the moment he'd lose his strength. You fully expected him to drop you, purposefully or not. "I'm going to climb up to the top of the elevator again. You might swing around a bit but just keep holding on."

You nodded again, unable to find your voice. Flowey looked down at you, almost worriedly for a second before he produced a second vine from himself and shoot it at the handle to the top of the elevator skylight. The elevator creaked, and Flowey paused for a second before yanking on the door again, to no avail. He gave a large sigh, then tried again. Again and again, harder and harder, and the harder he pulled the more you swung around. You swallowed down the urge to yell out.

At long last, the skylight swung open with a loud banging, and Flowey looked down at you triumphantly before frowning at your now exhausted state. He met his gaze, and he gripped at you harder before making his way to the top of the elevator, dragging you up to the top with him and letting you collapse.

"Normally I wouldn't try to get to the top of the elevator, especially if we were going to the absolutelt topmost floor," Flowey commented. He didn't sound worn at all now. "But we're fine up here since we're only going to center of the place."

"Wh-why did the elevator fall apart?" You panted out. Flowey shrugged.

"Could be the fact that it's not been used for a while or it's an extremely old elevator. Whatever happened, we've still got one more hurdle to go over."

"What's th-that?"

"We're going to have to find a way to swing into the room with our current position, which means I'm going to have to hold you over the edge again."

You have a loud cry and Flowey snickered. He didn't seem to grasp the dire situations you two had faced, nor did he seem to care, but then again, he was the most....expressive flower you had met. In more ways than one.

Eventually, the floor did slow down, and Flowey jumped back into position again. He motioned at you with the end of a leaf. "I'll hold onto you as tight as I can, but I need to lower you down first before we can swing through."

You swallowed and found yourself lending Flowey your arm for him to wrap his vines around, and once again, you were back to dangling over the edge of the elevator. Flowey maneuvered as much as he could to get you to safety, and finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he swung into the room, throwing you in and onto the floor.

You let out a piercing choke, trying to reestablish what had just happened. Flowey settled himself back on your figure again, glancing around while you tried to recovery. It seemed as if the world was covered in dirt or some brown consistency, and a path lead straight to a building with as much glam as you thought it could hold.

"Aha! We made it to one of Mettaton's places. This looks like his show room. Come on!!!" Flowey pulled at your arm, causing you to cry out. The gripping and digging of his vines into your skin when you were dangling over the edge had caused a lot of bad bruising.

"Geesh, sorry," Flowey commented. "We can take care of that once we get to one of the hotels, but we won't be able to make it if you don't get. up." He pulled at your arm again.

"Fine," you hissed, shoving yourself to your feet and shakily walking towards the building. Right now, all you needed was water and a dang bed to sleep on for once.


	9. You Better Run

At long last, you finally found a part of Mettaton's "palace" of a house where there were beds. Part of his "hotel", the rooms were all filled with giant beds and warm lighting. It felt inviting, especially after the ordeal in the elevator. You walked into one of the rooms and fell into one of the beds, hearing Flowey let out a large "oof" from being crushed slightly. You ignored it.

"Oh this feels so good," you commented, rolling onto your back while Flowey slithered up to a vase sitting on the other side of the room. Throwing the flowers aside almost comically, which were withered anyway, he shifted his roots into the soil in the pot and sighed with relief. You rolled over onto your side and watched him, too cozy to get up now.

"Don't get too used to it," Flowey remarked, looking back at you with narrowed eyes. "Mettaton has fancy buildings but you don't know what's been living in here. Keep your guard up."

I swallowed, trying to shove the thoughts of having to face Chara down into the corner of my mind. He was right though; it seemed nice and comfortable in here but it was a prime place for someone like Chara to be hiding...waiting....watching....

"Anyway," Flowey interrupted your thoughts. "Better get to sleep before too late. We'll need the energy to get through Hotland."

"Yeah," you got up and pulled the covers and sheets off the bed, analyzing the white silk of the bed. The material seemed so soft and inviting, and within seconds you were covering up. The warmth from the bed seeped into your very being and you felt your muscles beginning to relax from the stress of today.

Minutes ticked by, and you were staring at the ceiling of the room despite having settled down. Eventually, you could hear the light snores of Flowey, and you envied the ability to be able to sleep fast right now, but so much was going through your mind. Other than the elevator incident and Flowey's overall attitude, things seemed to be going relatively smooth, though you weren't holding your breath.

What was out there?

The possibility of seeing Chara face to face after how Flowey described this person seemed like a nightmare waiting to happen. For one person to kill off an entire community of monsters seemed almost impossible for one human, and yet this person had done so. Only the most corrupted soul would be able to take lives and not feel a single thing.

And yet, they were stuck down here. Did they want back to the surface, or were they nearly like a beast now, waiting for the prey to come innocently walking by. How many times was there the chance of walking right past Chara and not seeing them? How many-

"I know what you're doing," Flowey's voice interrupted you. You rolled over and looked at him, seeing him frowning disapprovingly at you. He looked fully awake now.

"Just can't sleep," you responded, sighing and sinking deeper into the sheets. Flowey shook his head.

"You're overthinking."

You shrugged, staring back up at the ceiling again. So you had.....he was obviously learning about you fast.

"It's about Chara isn't it?" He asked, but before you could respond he continued. "Well, I wouldn't be TOO concerned. You've shown enough skill and bravery, you could probably just easily walk right by untouched."

You squinted at him. "What? You're just saying that, aren't you?" You sat up in bed, seeing him smirk up at you. You swatted at him and he threw up a vine in defense playfully.

"Yeah, I am," he snickered. "But you have proven that you're a strong individual. Stronger than I thought. And when you fell down that hole I just thought you were an insignificant little human."

"WOW, so glad I could be an epitome of grace to you," you smiled, knowing he was just teasing you. This was the first time in a while you had been able to properly smile, and it warmed your heart.

"I'm glad you at least chose to bring me along," Flowey continued. "Instead of being stuck down here."

"Sure," was all you said, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. The atmosphere was different now , and you found yourself blushing a little. You were glad the darkness of the room hid most of your face.

"Okay, well, stop overthinking and go back to sleep," Flowey commented. He seemed to have returned back to his normal self. "We don't know what we have to face."

You nodded and cozied yourself back into bed, this time falling asleep soundly to the visions of sunflowers and a bright blue sky.

 

...................................................................

 

"WAKE UP!"

You jerked yourself out of bed, staring straight into the face of the yellow flower, who was looking back at you with a mischievous grin on his face. You groaned, rubbing your eyes and choosing to lay back against the pillow, which were warm with your own body heat. The sensation of the soft sheets felt rewarding after all the stress you had been dealing with.

"Get up, slow poke," Flowey probed. He brushed his leaf against your nose, causing you to scrunch up, but the action made you flush in embarrassment instead of fighting him off. You smacked him away, sitting up again and letting your eyes adjust to your surroundings.

"Ugh why did you have to wake me up?" You croaked.

"We can't just laze around. We're halfway there, and if there IS anything following us, we need to be ahead of them."

You sighed, rolling yourself out of the warmth of the sheets. You felt your stomach rumble and suddenly remembered you needed to eat breakfast. Flowey smirked, tossing you a few wrapped bars that looked a bit like protein bars you had seen at the store. You looked down at it before looking back up at Flowey.

"I went snooping around Mettaton's kitchen," Flowey replied to your unasked question. "There's enough to last us for a while. All of them are MTT branded so....get used to them."

You snorted, stuffing the bars into your backpack sitting against the bedroom wall. You smoothed down your hair, looking at yourself in the reflection of your dead phone before turning to Flowey, zipping his pot up in the backpack so where he could just poke his head out, then swung the pack over your shoulder. You sighed.

"Alright, ready for this?"

Flowey nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
